


【一织陆】乐屋亲亲

by Kyomitsu0911



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyomitsu0911/pseuds/Kyomitsu0911
Summary: *昨晚的梦之一：（地下小情侣按捺不住的）乐屋亲亲（并为此特意演戏骗走了mezzo）*xp出没：绑小揪揪的hqyz
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Kudos: 5





	【一织陆】乐屋亲亲

“环君，好了吗？”

“我是没问题啦……一织织和陆陆好像还没有？”

逢坂壮五闻声停下整理披风的动作，和身边的四叶环一起看向房间另一端的两个人。坐在镜子前的那个不知所措地拿着一条断掉的皮筋，站着的那个则紧皱眉头，一脸焦灼地给坐着的那个调整胸前领巾的别针，脑门上的冷汗已经隐约可见了。

情况似乎有些不容乐观。壮五担忧地问：“一织君，陆君，没事吧？需要帮忙吗？”

“没、没事，很快就……”

“根本不是没事吧。陆陆把一织织绑头发用的皮筋弄断了，自己的领针也出了问题。”环歪了歪头，一针见血。

一织终于停下手里似乎徒劳的调整动作，倒吸一口冷气，扭头：“那就拜托四叶さん和逢坂さん帮忙请工作人员过来了。距live开场已不到一小时，稍后还要复习各自的solo part。”

“好，你俩等一等啊。我们会带新的皮筋和别针过来的。”环立刻起身，冲出门去，壮五紧跟其后，顺手关上了门。

“环君，慢一点……化妆室在另一边……”

声音渐渐远去，淡化，直到绝对的安静。十秒钟后，和泉一织无奈地转回自家center的方向，对上那双亮晶晶的石榴色眼眸，叹了口气：“您这人啊……有必要靠做这种事来支开四叶桑他们吗？”

七濑陆笑着站起来，往面前人的方向跨了一小步，伸手环住一织的脖子：“可是一织不也配合我演戏了吗？皮筋根本没有断，因为发辫绑在右后侧，特意戴上帽子站在我右边，让环和壮五看不到它——这是一织自己选择的吧！”

“您……！”一织想伸手挡脸，却碍于对方抱住他的姿势而无法抬手，脸和耳朵不可抑制地泛起暖洋洋的浅粉。

“一织也知道我的领针完全没有问题，还假装给我整理了好久呢。”陆笑嘻嘻地戳他脸颊，被一织一把抓住手，按到身侧。

“……您真的很幼稚！”

“环他们还不是被我骗过去了！”

“那您的演技可真出色。”

“呼啊……一织又嘲讽我！”

陆将一织贴得更紧，贴近到两人的鼻息喷洒在对方脸上的触感都过于清晰，然后故意一脸气鼓鼓地看着一织，看着那双漂亮的绀青色眼睛有些无奈地垂下来，眸色深沉。一织对自家center的攻击几乎毫无反抗能力，他拼命忍住内心满溢的“可爱可爱可爱”，低声问：

“您确定在这里？”

“明知故问，一织明明也很想……”

陆舔了舔唇，像一只按捺不住对即将到来的投喂的渴望、想要马上吃进嘴的小狗，一织的目光落到他亮晶晶的唇面上，立刻应过来这再露骨不过的暗示。无需多言。一织的手环上陆的腰，他每往前一步，陆就往后一步，两个人一点一点地往后退，直到陆的背靠上墙壁，退无可退。

一织的身影逆光。长而翘的眼睫翕动几下，随即抬眸，温柔的绀青色深邃如宇宙星河，既深广美丽、要让人呼吸停滞，又狭小到只能容下陆的身影。

“七濑さん……脸，稍微、往右偏一点。”

怀里人于是微微闭上眼睛，他默契地偏过头，吻碾上对方因稍稍扬起脸而送上来的唇瓣。在这个吻之前，他们已经有过无数个吻，从一开始鲁莽地碰到牙齿疼得泪花直泛，到现在一织已经可以做到只靠由浅至深的吻就让陆浑身发软，无不昭示着完美高中生出色的学习力与控制力。手指从腰窝一路往上，滑过颈侧绷直的肌线，抚过柔和的下巴轮廓，十指深入耳侧与两鬓细顺的发丝，稳稳地捧住他的脸颊，掌控住吻的角度。陆脸上的婴儿肥已经褪尽，但皮肤依然细腻丰润，一织掌心的触感柔软得像云团。他稍稍松开脸涨得通红的陆，趁着怀里人张口换气时（陆还没学会接吻时用鼻子呼吸）出其不意又凑上前，将舌深深渡进去，熟练地挑逗起陆舌面、上颚的敏感点。

“啊、唔……一、唔嗯……一织、不……嗯……”

陆被他不打招呼的闯入和游刃有余的深吻惹得又惊又难耐，“唔”地发出抗议，试图挣扎躲开，可是脸颊还被人捧着，只要他稍稍逃开一点点、一织就会将他扳回来，继续追着吻，他只能在短暂的唇舌分离的间隙喘息、漏出破碎的求饶的音节，可爱又犯规。黑发少年有些动情，唇上手上的力道渐渐狠了些，咬吻时显出贪婪而不自知的姿态，变换偏着脸的角度的动作越来越急、越来越快，几乎叫陆快要跟不上他愈发激狠急切的节奏。

“一织……一、嗯！唔……”

仅剩的思考能力和想说的话被人全部堵在喉咙里，只能发出近似泣音的可怜呜咽，唇齿厮吻时那种潮湿的、粘粘的啧声和水声在安静的乐屋里格外清晰，近似于偷情的秘密感和下流感烧灼着心脏，烧得两个人脑内一片混乱。陆的嘴唇和舌头已经被一织吸吮得麻了，口腔里像是被野火燎原一样扫荡得干干净净不留余地，整个人被吻到脱力，只能堪堪抵着身后的墙面，好让自己不至于瘫软滑坐下去。一织指尖已经染上了陆眼妆的金粉，他空出一只手，托住陆的屁股往上捞了一把，又往前逼近一步，再逼近一步，陆被他折腾得两腿张开，环着他的腰倚靠在墙上，脚尖几乎悬空……

不行，没有办法想、没办法思考了……只想更多、更深地被眼前这个人吻……被他侵占……好热，好想要更多……要一织继续接吻以外的……要一织抱我……

陆软绵绵地将手搭回一织肩上，挺腰蹭他，一织也几乎是下意识地伸手摸上恋人不安分的腰侧，试图去解陆的皮带扣……

叩叩。

有人敲门。两个人动作一滞。

“一织君，陆君，你们在吗？我们回来了！”

壮五的声音！

两个人几乎在一秒内放开对方，自动退开五米，陆慌张地坐回化妆镜前的转椅上，手忙脚乱地扣上腰带，一织猛咳几声，对向另一边整理帽檐，强作镇定地提高声音回答道：

“进、进来吧。”

“化妆师在给nagi亲修理头发、脱不开身，小壮学了怎么整理别针后我们才回来……”环正懒洋洋地挠着头发，忽然顿住，“一织织，陆陆，你们脸好红啊。”

“那是因为，因为……我们复习了一下动作所以热到了！对！”

“可是陆陆的妆有些花了诶……金粉散了，口红也被吃了好多——啊！一织织的口红也……！”

“脸红……口红和金粉都……！”壮五像突然反应过来什么一样，瞬间红了脸，扯了扯环的衣角，“……环、环君，快别说了……”

“不过一织织的头发倒是绑好了，陆陆的别针也没有问题。”环完全没注意到壮五的阻止，有些迷惑地歪了歪头，“但是乐屋这么窄……你们，真的是在跳舞吗？”

“/////呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊求你不要说了啊环！！！”

“……四叶さん，请您闭嘴！”


End file.
